Killing Me Softly
by iceblueyes
Summary: Daisuke was heartbroken when Dark kissed Risa. Will he ever confess to her? Or would give up on her?


Author's Notes: I don't own DN Angel.

He couldn't accept it, he just couldn't! After Daisuke realized that Dark kissed Risa…he knew he had no hope to win her heart. Of course Daisuke knew Risa liked Dark from the very beginning…but that didn't stop Daisuke liking her. And she didn't know…Daisuke and Dark are one.

Now he wanted to end this foolish game to himself…he had to stop this feeling towards Risa. A feeling called love. He shook his head. Love…he couldn't understand it…and never will be. For these past few days he didn't talk to Risa…only to her twin Riku. "Its better this way", Daisuke thought as they we're having lunch and he was spending his free time alone. "She can have Dark all to herself".

"But you still love her", Dark interrupted his thoughts. "It's pretty obvious".

"Shut up Dark!" he exclaimed, he was the only one anyway at the back of their school. "You got what you want! Happy now?"

"Oh very", said Dark in a teasing voice. "But I'm not satisfied".

"What do you mean you're not satisfied?" Dark smirked.

""I just make you jealous did I? I'm such a genius!" Dark replied. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right…mister genius!"

"Daisuke?" A voice called from behind. He turned around to see Risa, Riku and Satoshi. "Daisuke there you are!"

"R-Risa?" Daisuke said, a little bit shocked. For these past few days Daisuke avoided any contact of her…physically and mentally. Touching or talking to her and thinking about her. "What are you doing here?" he asks his voice stiff. Just as Risa thought Daisuke was back to his old self she was wrong. He grew cold again.

"We we're looking for you! Aren't you coming with us?" Riku replied. Daisuke looked away.

"Going where exactly?" he asked. Satoshi fixed his glasses and replied to him. "We're going to the beach today after class. Wanna come?"

"Why tonight? Tomorrow is Saturday", Daisuke replied as he began to walk slowly exiting the place. "Besides I've got something to do". He passed by Risa, not even looking at her, she grabbed his arm. "W-What?"

"Please Daisuke come with us!" she begged with pleading eyes. Dark knew Daisuke will never turn any of Risa's favor down. He wonders about this one.

"Come on say yes to your girlfriend", Dark said.

"No way! And correction she ain't my girlfriend!"

"Its better you tell her tonight that we are one…and Riku too", his ego added. Daisuke sighed as he frees himself from Risa's grip. Her eyes explain the feeling she felt inside. "All right I'll be there", Daisuke began. Risa smiled. "But don't expect me to stay long".

"It's okay as long as your there!" Risa replied as she watched Daisuke leave.

"Are you sure we're going to tell Risa and Riku we're one?" Daisuke asked Dark. He could feel Dark nodded.

"So that you won't suffer anymore". Dark replied. Daisuke sighed.

"It's…killing me softly", the red boy said to himself as he went back to his classroom.

oooo

It was dismissal time as Daisuke was finished cleaning his classroom with the rest of his classmates. Riku and Satoshi said that they'll be waiting outside the gates. When he arrived he saw only the two of them. "Where's your twin?" he asked as he turned to Riku.

"She went to the store to buy some food. She said she'll just catch up! Now come on Daisuke let's go!" Riku said. Daisuke nodded.

oooo

The three sat on a mat as they placed it on the sand. They we're waiting for Risa. "Daisuke how come you don't talk to Risa anymore?" Riku asked. Daisuke looked away. "Daisuke?"

"You see Riku I love your sister…she's my inspiration but…she doesn't like me…she likes Dark", Daisuke asked. Riku gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah I know she likes him but they can't see each other. Dark is out there somewhere".

"You see Riku…Dark and Daisuke are just one person", Satoshi interrupted.

"Satoshi!"

"W-What? I-I couldn't understand…"Riku said.

"And I'm the other half of Dark who is Krad. Although I don't want to show my other ego because something might happen", Satoshi added, winking at Daisuke. "Why won't you show her your true identity?"

"Seriously" Daisuke asked.

"So that she'll believe you", his friend added. Daisuke nodded and in a second he became Dark.

"Oh my! It's true! Daisuke and Dark…are one!" Riku exclaimed.

"Guys I'm here I bought the food!" Risa exclaimed as she puts down the food. She was shocked to see Dark. "D-Dark! Y-You're here! W-Where's Daisuke?"

"I think that's why Dark is here to tell you that", Riku said, getting some potato chips.

"You want to talk about it?" Dark asked the flushing Risa. She nodded. "Come with me". He stood up as Risa followed.

"Take your time okay? Come back if you're hungry!" Riku exclaimed. She sighed. "I still can't believe Daisuke and Dark are one!"

"Well you better believe now", Satoshi said. "Riku…"

"Yes?" Satoshi get his handkerchief and wiped the corner of her mouth. "S-Satoshi…"she said, face flushed.

"There was some dirt near the corner of your mouth", he replied as his thumb rested on her chin. He looked at her as she was drowning into his eyes. Their faces too close. He pulled his hand away. "L-Let's eat".

"Y-Yeah", Riku said, liking the feeling of his hand. She set those thoughts away. Since when did she saw Satoshi like this anyway? "I-Itakadimasu!"

oooo

The two we're a little bit far from Riku and Satoshi and Dark need to confess. "Does Daisuke still talks to you?" Risa stopped on her tracks and shook her head. "I see".

"He doesn't talk to me and…I miss him", she replied. Daisuke was shock to hear that. She misses him?

"And I thought you love Dark. Yeah right", Daisuke said.

"Why do you miss him? I'm here", Dark said, as he went near her. She looked away.

"Yes you're here but I miss him…I really do…he's one of my closest friends. I can't afford to lose him I…I don't know what to do without him…"she replied. Now Daisuke is all ears!

"Risa…"Daisuke thought.

"Risa…Daisuke and I are one person". That caused her to look up.

"W-What?" he nodded.

"We're one person. And after that kiss I gave you he was heartbroken even more. He loves you", Dark explained.

"Dark don't tell her that! Oh crap!"

"H-He…loves me?" she asked. His ego nodded.

"Very much. He was so jealous. And that jealous that he feels is killing him".

"And his attitude towards me is killing me too", she said. "Dark, I want to see him! Let me see Daisuke!" Dark was shocked to that.

"What do you say?"

"I don't know!"

"Daisuke you can't run from her forever!" Daisuke sighed.

"Fine then". Immediately Dark changed to Daisuke. But he didn't look at her. And Risa's tears can't be hidden any longer.

"Daisuke…"she hugged him, causing him off guard.

"R-Risa…"she free herself as she looked at him, smiling sadly. He wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I was a jerk".

"Yeah you we're!" he was shocked to hear that but he accepted it.

"Ouch!" Dark said.

"You we're a jerk by not telling me. I admire Dark but I…I like you more Daisuke!"

"But Dark and I are one", Daisuke said. He looked away again. "I could never win your heart". She touched his face and she turned him to her.

"That's great you are one. It will be easy to love you both", she said.

"Risa! That sure hurts!" Daisuke said.

"No. It hurts knowing you didn't talk to me you idiot! Don't you know your silence is killing me softly?" she said. He sighed.

"Hey just like the thing you said a while ago", Dark interrupted.

"I'm truly sorry, really", he said. "But that's because I love you!"

"I know…and I love you too". He couldn't believe what he heard. She loves him.

"R-Really? Or is it because I'm the other self of Dark that's why you're telling me this?" she shook her head.

"Of course not. You don't have the same personalities. I like who you are Daisuke…don't change". Daisuke though unsure of what to say, nodded. "Do you want to feel how it feels when Dark kissed me?" he didn't reply to that but just stared at her. "Like this…"her lips touching his, giving him the sensation he wanted. His hands we're wrapped around her waist, his body has a mind of his own. And he was giving her the kiss he could give that she'll remember. Because he loves her…

oooo

Her head resting on his chest as he was still embracing her. Catching their breaths of what they did. Risa's face flushes. "Daisuke?"

"Hm?" her hold on to his back tightened.

"Don't leave me…"and his hold also tightened.

"Never Risa…"he replied, resting his chin on top of his head. "Never…"

"Aw isn't this sweet? My ego had captured the heart of his girl", Dark teased.

"Shut up Dark", Daisuke whispered. "Just shut up…"and that made him smile.

End.


End file.
